communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
ADF-01 FALKEN/analysis
Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War :For additional information, see Falken Hangars. In Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War, the ADF-01 FALKEN is featured for the second time in the series, and is the first occasion in which the aircraft is flyable. As a playable aircraft, it can be unlocked by destroying five special hangars located across certain stages in the main campaign. Each individual unit costs $826,000 credits, making it one of the most expensive aircraft to purchase in the series. The ADF-01 is a high-end Fighter-type jet, and one of the two secret aircraft of the game along with the X-02 Wyvern. As a playable aircraft, it harnesses top-level air-to-air and air-to-ground combat capabilities, while its body design provides it with a level of maneuverability rivaled only by the Wyvern itself. It has above average speed and high stability, though its armor is not up to match with all other parameters, with a score of 66. In the weapons department, it can carry 84 standard missiles, and is equipped with a Tactical Laser System pod. Statistics * Speed: 83 * Mobility: 99 * Stability: 82 * Defense: 67 * Air-to-Air: 99 * Air-to-Ground: 93 Paint schemes *Osea: "Zone Of Endless" red color. *Razgriz/RZ *Special: Digital blue camouflage. Unlocked by completing all missions in Expert (contrary to popular belief, S-ranks are not required). Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War In Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War, the ADF-01 FALKEN is an special Fighter-class aircraft. The chronological and technical successor to the ADFX series, it is one of the secret unlockable aircraft along with the ADFX-01 Morgan and the X-02 Wyvern. The FALKEN can be unlocked by acquiring all three "Supreme Ace" medals in any difficulty, after which it will be made available for purchase at the Hangar at the price of $430,000 credits, more than half of the price tag from Ace Combat 5. Alternatively, the plane can be unlocked by having a The Unsung War save file in the Memory Card and completing "Glacial Skies" in a first playthrough. As a playable fighter, the ADF-01 inherits its traits from its original incarnation, such as maximum anti-air and anti-ground capabilities, and maximum maneuverability. Possessing all-around superior statistics compared to other planes, it is one of the most effective aircraft in Cipher's arsenal, as its capabilities and weapons repertoire allow it to engage virtually all kinds of threats. In the weapons field, it retains its signature Tactical Laser System, which is able to fire fourteen energy beams before running out of ammunition. Its arsenal is expanded to include the Fuel-Air Explosive Bomb for anti-ground duties, and the Advanced Long-Range Air-To-Air Missile to compliment its dogfighting ability. Statistics *Speed: 83 *Air-to-Air: 99 *Air-to-Ground: 93 *Stability: 82 *Defense: 67 *Mobility: 99 Paint schemes *Standard: Red. *Mercenary: Lightning blue camouflage. *Soldier: Chrome black. *Knight: Olive drab camouflage. *Special: "Sperber" black camouflage. ZERO ADF-01.jpg|Multi-perspective model view. ZERO ADF-01 Front.png|Front view. ZERO ADF-01 Rear.png|Rear view. ADF-01 Undercarriage.png|Ventral view; high-quality hangar model. ADF-01 Undercarriage Low-Q.png|Low-quality gameplay model. ZERO ADF-01 Top View.png|Top view. Censored FALKEN.jpg|A promotional image of the ADF-01. Ace Combat X: Skies of Deception The ADF-01 can be unlocked by completing the special mission "Operation X" for the first time. Statistics *Speed: 84 *Air-to-Air: 60 *Air-to-Ground: 54 *Mobility: 93 *Stability: 75 *Defense: 66 Paint schemes *'Original': Standard red. *'Leasath': Lightning blue camouflage pattern. *'Special 1': Black. Eliminate ace pilot "Z.O.E." in Operation X to unlock. *'Special 2': Olive drab camouflage. Fill the ADF-01's kill bar to unlock. Aces *'Z.O.E.' Parts *'Engine': Light Engine, Adv Turbo Engine, Caudal Engine, Minotaur Engine, SCRAMJet Engine, Hayabusa Engine *'Wings': Extra Airbrake, Extra V Canard, Extra Elron, Extra Canard, Adv Actuator, Adv Balance/Anti-Balance Tab *'Armor': Scale Armor, Ceramic Armor, Beetle Armor, Titanium Armor, Adv Titanium Armor, TiAl Armor, Composite Armor *'Weapons': Destructive Missile, Kinetic Engery Penetration Shell, Extra Ammo, Tracker MSSL, Laser Extender (aircraft exclusive), High-Speed Ammunition *'Cockpit': Emergency Auto-pilot System, Raven, Terra Hammer, Hawk Eye, Automatic Machine Gun Fire Device, Tracer, AAM Jammer, Sniper OS, Argus, Salamander Armaments *'TLS' *'XLAA' *'FAEB' Ace Combat Xi: Skies of Incursion The ADF-01 can be unlocked by completing the campaign in Normal difficulty. Statistics *Speed: Very High *Air-to-Air: High *Air-to-Ground: High *Mobility: Maximum *Stability: High *Defense: High Armaments *84 MSSL Ace Combat: Joint Assault Similar to Ace Combat X, the ADF-01 can be unlocked by completing the SP mission "Ace of Aces", at which point it will become available at the price of $1,298,000. thus becoming the game's most expensive aircraft, even more so than the GAF-1 Varcolac. Statistics *Speed: Very High *Air-to-Air: Medium *Air-to-Ground: Medium *Mobility: Very High *Stability: Maximum *Defense: Low Paint schemes *'C01': Red. *'C02': Lightning blue camouflage. *'C03': Black. *'C04': Olive drab/green camouflage. *'C05': Bright yellow. *'C06': Silver. Aces *'Z.O.E.' Armaments *'''FAEB *'Tactical Laser System' *'XLAA' *'ODMM' Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Legacy In Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Legacy, the ADF-01 FALKEN makes another appearance as an unlockable fighter aircraft. Both variants of the FALKEN, the original "Z.O.E." variant and the Ace Combat 5-type version are featured in the game, both with a different purpose in gameplay. First-generation variant The first-generation ADF-01 model makes its first canonical appearance in the main campaign. In the mission "Fighter's Honor", a lone FALKEN controlled by a Z.O.E. unit makes a last stand as the guardian of Fortress Intolerance, and serves the role of the game's "final boss". This version of the aircraft differs from the second-gen airframe because of its increased length and sleeker design. At the start of the fight, the ADF-01 will attack with standard missiles and gunfire, while using an integral ECM system to generate "ghost" targets to distract the player if engaged with aircraft combat maneuvers. After suffering enough damage, the FALKEN begins using its back-mounted machine gun and enhances its ECM. In the third and final stage, the Z.O.E. loses its ECM system to battle damage and enhances its reactions, and begins to fight like a normal aircraft until shot down. The original FALKEN also makes small appearances outside the campaign. *In "EX Mission 02", a lone ADF-01 is featured as a target, and must be shot down as it makes its getaway from the player. *In "EX Mission 04": the player must engage the standard ADF-01 Z.O.E. in combat, defeat it and descend into Fortress Intolerance. After the ICBM is destroyed, an squadron of four FALKENs armed with jamming systems and Tactical Laser Systems begin attacking, and must be killed to finish the mission. Second-generation variant The second-generation variant of the ADF-01 (identified in the menus as "ADF-01 Falken") can be unlocked through one of two ways: *Shoot down 15 of the 23 named aces (can be done in Free Mission mode, must be done after at least one playthrough of the campaign) *Complete all four Extra Missions and six Survival Missions (must be done after at least one playthrough of the campaign) It is not available for use immediately after being unlocked; it must be purchased like other planes for 288,000 credits. Colors *'C01': Reflective gray with Scarface markings. *'C02': Desert brown and green camouflage. *'C03': "Z.O.E." red. *'C04': Ice blue and turquoise camouflage. *'C05': Chrome black. *'C06': Silver and light brown camouflage. Trivia *In Ace Combat 5, if the TLS is fired right before the end of a mission followed by a landing minigame, the weapon will remain firing upon regaining control of the FALKEN, however it will be golden and larger in size. See also: Easter Eggs. *In Ace Combat 5 and Ace Combat Zero you can also see a "ZOE" described on the left and right side of the FALKEN's cockpit which is on the laser control panels. This is a callback to how the Supreme Commander of the Z.O.E flew this plane in Ace Combat 2. *In Ace Combat Zero, it has to go 260 mph to take off. This is likely due to its seemingly heavier and bulkier airframe as opposed to its slightly lighter prototype predecessor, the ADXF-01 Morgan. It is unknown whether or not the ADF-01 Z.O.E has this same handicap due to its similar airframe with the FALKEN. *The Bandai FALKEN EX Model identifies the aircraft as "ADF-01'F'". This alternative name is commonly used to distinguish the modern aircraft from its Z.O.E. predecessor. *The word "Falken" is Swedish for Falcon. *The FALKEN has a ground attack variant, ADA-01 ADLER, that only makes an appearance in ACES AT WAR: A History official artbook.